Snappin' at Snape (Memory Loss Bonus Feature)
by Pipeline
Summary: Draco's older sister Piper is obsessed with winning Professor Snape's respect and friendship and employs some ... unconventional methods in order to do so. When she learns that her father is successfully raising Draco to be an image of himself, she decides to take him away from the Manor—and Draco comes across a skinny, dark-haired wizard boy bullied by Muggle children. ONE-SHOT.


**Rating:** PG-13  
 **Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ and all the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, except for my OC Piper (my Mary Sue parody).  
 **A/N:** This is a bonus story to my long HP series, _Memory Loss_ , but it can also be read individually. In this bonus feature, we uncover the mystery of how Piper Malfoy became so chummy with Professor Snape. Since I started writing _Memory Loss_ back in 2004, the sixth and seventh book in the series had not been published yet, so therefore some things are different from the canon. I also know that the timeline does not correspond to the original one, and that is because I went by the year in which _The Philosopher's Stone_ was published when I started on ML. Therefore, I had Harry et al start school in September 1997, rather than 1990. So that is why Piper, 7 years older than Draco, starts school in 1990. **  
**

* * *

 **Snappin' at Snape (Memory Loss Bonus Feature)  
**

 _September, 1990_

Perfect two-feet-long, silky blond hair that danced in the semi-chilly wind; perfect silver-grey eyes that studied all the nervous and excited faces at Platform 9 ¾; perfect expectations that were laid upon the shoulders of one eleven-year-old child. Although this particular eleven-year-old would have preferred to step aboard the Hogwarts Express alone, the perfect parents were standing nearby, looking out over the other parents there with disliking eyes that showed the entire world that they believed themselves to be better than everybody else.

The perfect future awaited this eleven-year-old with the perfect heritage—both genetic and financial—and the perfect connections; the perfect profession and the perfect friends.

And she _hated_ everything that was perfect.

When the clock was ticking closer to eleven, she felt a little push in the small of her back. It was no encouraging push like those other mothers and fathers were giving their children, because her parents simply did not do encouragement. No, this was a push of impatience. Impatience to send her off and have one child less to deal with. Now she would go to Hogwarts and become the best witch of them all, outsmarting everyone else; show them who was in charge, who was superior.

She turned to take a last look at her parents, because she would not miss them one bit while away. For eleven years, she had not received the slightest bit of love from them; all they cared about was to shape her into the perfect killing machine, and she did not like it. Unfortunately, they were succeeding with Draco. Although only four years old, her baby brother had already begun to show clear signs of adopting their father's cold-heartedness and cruelty.

He was the only reason she hesitated to step onto that train as fast as possible, because she did not want to leave him with _them_. She wanted to take him with her and raise him herself. She wanted to make him _good_ , but their father was already shaping him into something beyond _bad_.

"There now, Piper, hurry up and get on-board," her father was saying with that chilling drawl that was so characteristic for him. "We don't want you to miss your first night at school, do we?"

She was surprised that he did not say what he was so obviously thinking at that moment, but she guessed he could not say just anything with all those other people around. She absolutely hated the expectant glint in his cold, grey eyes, and she hated the fact that both she and Draco had inherited those eyes. In a moment of stubborn, childish defiance, she decided to do everything in her power to turn the cold of her eyes into something burning with warmth and compassion; she would _never_ do as he said again, _never_ become what he wanted her to become.

And when only a minute remained to board the train, when it was almost too late, she said, "Goodbye, father. I will never come back again—this is the last time you'll ever see me."

Something flashed in Lucius Malfoy's eyes for a fraction of a second before the muddy surfaces settled into a feigned calm that so evidently hid a badly suppressed anger. "What did you say, child?" He just could not believe that his own daughter had defied him—challenged him, even.

A self-righteous smile came to Piper's lips, and that one smile was the last Malfoy characteristic she ever let slip. "That I'm never coming back to the Manor—at least not for you, father. Not for Mum. If I ever return, it'll be for Draco, because it's not too late for him. He can still choose which side he wants to stand on, and I will bloody right do whatever I can to make him choose good magic."

With those words, she turned and hopped onto the train without looking back.

* * *

 _September, 1992_

Piper Malfoy did not find it discouraging to be placed in Slytherin House—on the contrary, it meant a great advantage. All her classmates seemed to be focused on the same things that her father tried to get her focused on, so she did not care much for making friends amongst them, but they all had the same weakness: In their cruelty and their mercilessness, they thought they had an advantage and became extremely self-centred, which meant that they often made mistakes.

Since Piper never cared much for anything that interested a regular Slytherin, she swiftly passed them all and became the top student of her house. She made it very clear from the beginning that they had nothing to gain from trying to persuade her into joining them on the dark side, so they soon learnt that it was better to steer clear of her. At first, they tried to hurt her instead, but she was too powerful and too smart to be fooled by them.

They liked to challenge her to wizard duels, but they never won any of them.

Piper kept mostly to herself, but she was no loner. Right from the start, her buoyant personality was evident in the way she always joked around with everybody, and she always offered her help to anyone who asked for it—for the right reasons.

She never helped anyone who showed the slightest bit of Malfoy-ish behaviour but did everything in her power to persuade them over to the good side. She used her wits and her crazy humour and her love for practical jokes to break down their defences and make them appreciate the good things in life. When she returned to Hogwarts for her third year, she had already converted twenty dark-wizards-to-be.

But there was a happy surprise awaiting the students when they arrived on that first night. A new Potions teacher had been employed, and rumour had it that he was a former Death Eater. Many of the students—and especially the first-years—were anxious because of this, and many speculated whether this new teacher would actually teach them how to make antidotes or downright poison them.

When Piper took a seat amongst the other third-years at the Slytherin table, it was easy to tell the new teacher from the old ones. At first sight, the new bloke seemed to be a dull, introvert kind of silent type, but Piper immediately detected a certain glint in his pitch-black eyes. There was something mysterious about him that instantly made her curious, and she decided to find out for herself as soon as possible.

The Slytherins' first Potions lesson that year took place the next morning, and Piper made sure to get down to the dungeons in good time to study their new teacher's posture and way of carrying himself when he turned up to let them into the classroom. As one of only three students present at the time, she got to watch Severus Snape come stalking down the cold stone corridor with a stern expression on his livid face, his all-black teacher's uniform billowing in his wake.

Piper stared in awe. He was so powerful, so … intimidating. But not at all in the way that her father was powerful and intimidating; this was a _good_ kind of intimidating!

She could sense it.

If this man had ever been a Death Eater, as rumour had it, then he had definitely converted to the good side now. Even though he had a cold and rejecting demeanour, he had a warm heart; she could just sense it. And Piper had always had a special talent for sensing other people's emotions.

"Good morning, Professor," she said, almost incapable of hiding her fascination with him and her admiration for him.

He stopped right next to her and slowly turned his head to look down at her. His black hair was glossy and somewhat greasy, and his black eyes stared down at her with utmost dislike. It was apparent that he did not like when students spoke to him, but his hostile manner did not scare Piper. On the contrary, it made her want to get to know him even more.

The left corner of his mouth twitching into the shadow of a disgusted grimace, Snape said, "And who might you be?" His voice was drawling and calculating, just like her father's. It was hard to believe that those two men could be so alike one another and yet so different.

Piper gave him the loveliest smile she could muster, and made a comical bow. "I might be Piper Malfoy," she said in a jocular tone of voice. "I presume that you just _might_ be Professor Snape, am I right?"

Snape made a wry face of disgust. "Malfoy, eh?" he said, drawing out her name for several seconds. "You will shortly learn that your father's so called 'fame' and 'recognition' will get you nowhere in this class; you will just have to work hard for your grades just like everybody else."

"Why do you think I'm here—to bask in my father's glory? If that's what you think, then you know nothing. Being smart, as I can see that you are, you should have already figured out that I am nothing like my father, and I don't ever intend to be. Unlike every other Malfoy for the past three centuries, I actually use my hands when I do something. And, with all due respect, Professor—I intend to work the hardest out of anyone you have ever taught and get the highest grades possible to prove to everyone that I'm neither controlled by my father _nor_ my name."

Her direct and challenging stare seemed to pierce right through Snape, whom stood immobile for a few moments. Then, after measuring her up in his mind, he smiled—or at least she _thought_ he smiled; it was kind of hard to tell since he never managed anything else than a twisted grimace. "Then please let me wish you good luck, because it will not be easy."

For the next few weeks, Piper diligently practiced making her potions to make sure that they always came out right during the lessons. All the samples she turned in to Snape were of the best quality, and he knew it. She baffled all her fellow Slytherins when she swiftly earnt herself the part of Snape's favourite student.

Whenever there was a problem with someone else's potion or antidote, he would ask her to show them how to do it "correctly," and even though this earnt her the hatred of her classmates, she always felt immensely happy to be able to satisfy the Professor. In fact, he was the one who encouraged her to try making up her own spells and potions, which she did as often as she had time to spare.

She spent many late nights in the library doing homework, working so hard to prove that she could do it without the support of her father that she did not have time to make friends. There were a couple of girls in Gryffindor that she got along well with, but they never became very close. Sometimes it bothered her, the solitude and the silence, but she never let it get the better of her.

Then one day, one of her self-created spells worked. It was a simple one, just supposed to turn water into milk, but it _worked_. She was sitting at a table in the Slytherin common room, hunched over a goblet of water, repeating _Waterus Milokotis_ over and over, trying to find the right flick of her wrist, when the water suddenly began to shimmer a dark, purplish pink and then turned white, thick. Her eyes growing as big as saucers, she immediately sprang up from her chair and ran out of the common room, down the corridor to Professor Snape's office.

She banged on the door. "Professor! Professor!"

Heavy steps could be heard on the other side of the door.

It slowly, warily came open.

Snape peered out through a two-inch wide crack. "Yes? What do you want, Miss Malfoy? I'm busy."

She was too excited to notice his impatience and irritation. "Oh, Professor, you can never imagine what I just did!"

For a moment he seemed to actually be taken in by her excitement, and a tiny smile formed on his thin lips. "No, what?" he inquired curiously.

"I managed my first spell! I made one up and it actually worked!"

"Really? Show me."

She had never been in his office before, and it struck her that he was a very neat and orderly man, that he liked to keep things in order and liked to have it clean around him. He sat on the edge of his desk, his arms crossed over his chest in expectation, as she prepared to show him her new spell. Concentrating hard, Piper focused on the goblet of water and raised her wand. With an elegant flick of her wrist, she said, " _Waterus Milokotis!_ "

The water turned into milk.

Snape sneered. "That would have been impressive if it had been done by a three-year-old," he said scornfully.

Piper laughed and gave him a friendly thump on the back. "Oh, Sevvy, you're always so generous with the flattery! Next time I might turn you into a frog."

She was very bold to joke with Professor Snape like that, because no-one had ever succeeded to make him an ally. And to make up that silly nickname for him … Bold.

But he actually chuckled a little. "That would be more worth watching than water turning into mere milk."

"No worry, I intend to become the most skilled witch in the world, and one day I'll be able to make pigs fly without even using spells or wands. You just wait, Sevvy."

Around this time, Piper was really glad that she had never bothered to learn how to play Quidditch, because she had so much going on that she had time for nothing else at all. She did not even allow herself to go home over the holidays to spend time with Draco, but stayed at Hogwarts to use the holidays to practice new spells and brew new potions.

Eventually, she found a way to get around most of the magical barricades inside the school grounds, which included the very important rule about Apparition and Disapparition. Even though she was only thirteen, she had already learnt how to Apparate and Disapparate without splinching herself, and now she was working out a way to do it inside the school. It was childishly easy once you figured it out, actually.

She shocked Snape by Apparating right inside his office one night, one last attempt to impress him and gain his friendship—something that had become an obsession for her. Although she could do it without making a single sound, she did it with an ear-splitting _Pop!_ this time, for dramatic effect.

Snape almost fell out of his chair. Shakily getting to his feet, holding one hand to his chest, he said, "What the Hell do you think you're doing, young lady?!"

Piper merely grinned at him. "I'm Apparating, what does it look like?"

"Apparating?! You're not allowed to Apparate until you come of age! And not even then are you supposed to do it within the limits of the school grounds! It is not even _possible_ to do it within the school grounds, there are—"

"Magical barricades, yes, I know," Piper interrupted him cheerfully. "I read all about them in a score of different books on Hogwarts' history. In fact, I read so much about them that I decided to try to break through them somehow—and I succeeded."

Snape was beside himself with anger and disbelief. "But that is insane! Why would you _deliberately_ break the most important school rule simply for the pleasure of it? It makes no sense! You are the best student that this school has seen for over a decade, and you are willing to throw that away only to prove to everyone that you can manage more advanced magic than your father? That is ridiculous!"

"Gee, Sevvy, I didn't know you felt that strongly about me since all you ever do is trying to put me down, with your sly and scornful comments and your condescending manners. You almost sound as if you actually like me."

Snape gave a snarl-like laughter that was half bitter, half furious. "Oh, ho, ho, you have no idea how much you sound like your father now, Piper. The tone in your voice is one of perfect Malfoy standard."

She snorted. "If you're trying to throw me off my horse, it's not working, Sevvy. I'm more than confident that my place at Hogwarts is safe. You wouldn't dare lose me as a student."

"Foolish _and_ over-confident. This is not like you, Piper."

Piper defiantly raised an eyebrow. "No? Then if you know me so well, tell me what I'm going to do next, Sevvy."

"Stop calling me that, it's a silly name."

"I think Severus sounds much too brutal. Sounds like you've been decapitated or something."

"Right now, I wish I had been," Snape sighed.

"Guess what I'm going to do next, Sevvy."

Another sigh. "I am not going to indulge in such childish games."

"Make a guess, or I'll make you lose your trousers."

Snape laughed a little. "My trousers? Is that your idea of a threat? I take back everything I said about you being like your father."

"Thank you. But I'm sorry, Sevvy—you didn't make any guesses," Piper said, and simply shrugged her shoulders. "I warned you."

Without taking out her wand from the custom-designed pocket in her skirt, and without uttering so much as the faint whisper of a spell, the buttons in Snape's black trousers popped open and the garment swiftly slid down his legs and very inelegantly fell into a pile at his feet. A pair of extremely small, puke-green briefs became visible.

Piper could not help but smile. "My, oh my, Sevvy … I can see that you like colourful underwear. They … suit you."

For a moment, Snape stared down at himself in puzzlement, but then he started to laugh. And it was not like the short laughs that he normally engaged in, but real laughter.

Piper joined him.

When he had pulled his trousers back up, Snape gave her the first sincere look that he had ever given any student. "I must admit that you impressed me slightly there, Piper. You caught me off guard."

Piper took a bow. "I thank thee most respectfully, good sir," she joked. "Now, tell me what you would have guessed."

"Oh, something along the line of turning pumpkin juice into Butterbeer …"

Piper snorted in mock offense. "That's child's play! I'm playing in the big league now!"

"I can certainly see that. So, what was it that you wanted to do?"

"Well, actually I _did_ want to get your pants off, Sevvy."

"Careful, Piper, you're only thirteen. I can offer you my mentorship, but nothing else."

"Oh, bugger!" she joked, and they laughed heartily.

From there on, they started a truly strange relationship as really close friends, and they usually joked about things that no other people would dare to joke about. Before she had ended her third year at Hogwarts, there were dozens of rumours about her and Professor Snape going around, most of them revolving around the question whether they were having an affair or not. Of course they were not, but it still worried some of the teachers. To put an end to the rumours and give an adequate explanation to why they were so close all of a sudden, Snape made an official statement revealing that he and Lucius Malfoy shared the same father. That effectively killed the affair rumours, but they were swiftly replaced by accusations of nepotism.

It was at the beginning of her fourth year at Hogwarts that the real Piper Malfoy really started to surface … and it kind of took the breath out of everyone.

* * *

 _January, 1996_

The conditions at the Manor deteriorated so much during her Hogwarts years that she could only see one solution: she had to get Draco out of there.

Lucius was having too much influence on the boy, and he was slowly but surely turning into an image of his father. There was no emotion in his eyes save for a cold viciousness and a greedy hunger for power. He looked out for no-one but himself, and that was sad, because he used to be such a sweet boy. But at the age of nine, his behaviour was really starting to become an issue.

Therefore, Piper spoke to Professor Dumbledore about taking a short leave from school to find a safe place for her brother far away from their father and his ex-Death Eater associates. Even though she was in the middle of her sixth year and her studies were really beginning to get serious, she was willing to drop it all if she could save her brother.

Dumbledore had always had a soft spot for her crazy pranks, so he gave her five days.

Piper immediately went to the Manor, and with some effort she succeeded to persuade Draco into taking a trip with her. He was very suspicious at first, but eventually he decided that she was only trying to take him out for a bit of fun and let down his guard somewhat.

She took him on the Knight Bus and told the driver to drop them off somewhere at random. They were taken to some small town that neither of them had ever seen before where all the streets looked pretty much the same and all the people were obviously Muggles. Not a wizard or witch as far as the eye could see. That was just as well.

"Where the Hell are you taking me?" the small boy asked her in a demanding tone that he had evidently copied from their father.

"Somewhere he can't hurt you and turn you into a bloody machine," she said with gritted teeth.

"'He'? Are you talking about our father?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am," she confirmed.

"Then don't bother, 'cos he's not hurting me in the first place. Just let me go home and leave me the Hell alone."

"I can't do that. I love you too much."

Draco began to squirm. "Don't say stuff like that—you're embarrassing me …"

"It's only the truth, what's it gonna do to you?"

"Well, it's doing a lot more harm than anything our father might say would," he sulked.

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

They passed a school for Muggle children, and Draco cast long glances in that direction, obviously curious about the children that were playing in the school yard. Suddenly, he stopped altogether and turned back.

Piper frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Did you see that?" he asked in fascination.

She looked in the direction he was staring. "No, what?"

"That boy," Draco said, and pointed towards a skinny, dark-haired boy some hundred yards away. "Did you see what he did?"

"No, what he do? Throw a rock on one of the other kids?" She was getting impatient.

"No, nothing like that; that's what a Muggle would do. That boy just stopped the rocks that _they_ threw at _him_. Didn't you see it?"

She sighed. "No, I didn't—now let's go."

But Draco would not move. Instead, he started to move closer to the school. "He just raised his hands to protect his face and then the rocks suddenly stopped in mid-air and fell to the ground. It was actually kind of cool."

"Draco, where are you going?" Piper asked irritably.

"I'm going to say hi to that kid—he's obviously one of us."

She frowned. "'One of us?'"

Draco moaned in irritation. "A wizard, you moron! How can you get straight Os on your tests if you can't even figure that much out?"

She peered down the road at the children in the school yard. It became obvious that the bigger kids were bullying the boy that Draco had become so fascinated with, and the reaction that it brought forth in her brother was actually kind of surprising.

He stiffened and stopped temporarily. Then he started to run towards them.

"Hey!" she called after him. "What are you doing?!"

He looked back at her over his shoulder hastily. "They're hurting him! We can't let them do that—he's one of us! Bloody useless Muggles are not to bully wizards that by nature are superior to them!"

Piper sighed. All of a sudden, she was convinced that it was already too late to save Draco from a future as a dark wizard, because his values and principles were all screwed up. But regardless of that, she ran after him.

When she reached the school yard, Draco was already yelling at the bullies. "Hey, you! Stop beating that poor bloke up! He doesn't deserve to be treated like that by low-lives like you!"

The skinny, dark-haired boy stared at Draco in utter astonishment, apparently shocked to have a sort of white knight rushing in to save him.

The other boys laughed viciously. "And who are you? His mother?"

They laughed unpleasantly.

Draco's eyes narrowed. "No, but I'm just like him. I bet he could do things to you that were so bad you couldn't even imagine them if he wanted to—and I can, too."

They just laughed even harder. "You?" the biggest of them said. "You're even skinnier than he is!" He pointed at the meek, dark-haired boy, whom was still regarding Draco with wary, green eyes.

Such stunning green eyes …

Draco clenched his hands together into fists. "Bet you didn't think that I could do this," he said in a low, threatening voice, and all of a sudden the guy's shirt caught fire. Afraid for his life, flailing his arms about in a panic, he ran off screaming for a teacher.

Draco turned to the other boy, the fat one, and his eyes were so cold they could freeze people. "You want me to get _real_ angry?" he asked, and just as expected, the boy ran off screaming at the top of his lungs.

With both of them gone, Draco turned to the boy he had just saved. "You all right?"

The boy nodded numbly.

"Good."

At this moment, Piper had reached them and grabbed Draco's arm. "Just what do you think you're doing?! You're going to expose us! Ever think of that?"

He met her gaze with defiant self-righteousness. "Like I care. Go to Hell, sister. I just helped someone, so you should be glad. Isn't that what you've been trying to teach me? How to do nice things for other people?"

"Yeah, but did you hear me say 'Set Muggles on fire'?!"

Draco yawned. "I'm bored. Let's go home." He gave the skinny boy one last look. "I'll be seeing you." And then he was off.

When Piper finally caught up with him, she prepared to give him a lecture on running off, but once again he just stopped dead in his tracks. As if just remembering something, Draco turned to face her, and said, "Did he have a scar? Did you see a scar on him?"

Piper knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "What? Who? Where?"

"That boy I just saved—did you see a scar on him?"

"Er … what kind of scar are we talking about?"

"You stupid—! A scar! _That_ scar! The _scar_!" he emphasised, and illustrated by drawing a clear lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

She jerked. "Oh, _that_ scar! I don't know. Why?"

Draco moaned. "Uuuurgh, I swear you're as dense as they come! I thought I saw a scar on his forehead, a scar that looked exactly like _that_ scar, the one You-Know-Who gave _him_ …"

She regarded him with disbelief. "Yeah, right. You're imagining things, Draco."

The boy sighed. "Maybe I am …"

* * *

 _November, 2002_

After graduating from Hogwarts, Piper hardly read the Prophet, but when on the rare occasions she did, she read it thoroughly. That was how she came across the ad saying 'TEACHER WANTED'. Curious, she began to read. Apparently, they had been unable to employ a full-time Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts that year—something that was understandable, bearing everything that had happened at that school in mind.

Acting on a whim— _duh!_ —she decided to go there and give it a shot. She Apparated straight into Dumbledore's tower office. He did not seem at all surprised to see her. "Ah, Piper! What a pleasant surprise! To what do I owe the honour?" he said with open arms.

"Hiya, Lord Dumbleydonkey!" she said with a broad smile. "I just read the ad in the Prophet and decided to take a career turn!"

A smile searched its way into Dumbledore's face, something that must have been difficult with all that facial hair … "I see. I shall inform the other teachers that we have found our new Professor, then."

Piper was taken aback. "Are you serious? You're giving me the job, just like that?"

"Just like that."

"Wow!"

"Oh, it's nothing to be so bewildered about, Piper. After all, you _are_ one of the best students we have ever had at Hogwarts. I am confident that you will provide sufficient guidance for our present students. By the way, isn't your brother attending now?"

"Yeah, he is," Piper confirmed. "He's in his sixth year now, and I'm bloody proud of him. Oops! I forgot—can teachers swear?"

Dumbledore laughed. "Not really; you save that for your days off."

"Brilliant. Can't thank you enough, Dumbleydonkey."

"You can thank me by ceasing to call me that."

"Not in a million years. Now I have to find my 'ickle Drakie-bummy. See ya, boss!"

It was no match for her to search out her brother in the crowd, because he was the only one with that kind of silver-blond hair that was almost white—and he was quite tall, too. Without further ado, she put her hands on his shoulders with the intention of scaring him senseless, which she quite succeeded at. He screamed like a girl, the poor bloke. But what was more surprising was that he was not alone; he had another boy with him. A boy with stunning green eyes and raven-black hair. She also noticed that they were holding hands …

"What? You're not going to introduce me?" she teased him. But she had already come to the conclusion that this boy must be special to her brother, and even though she could not have imagined something like this in her wildest of wildest dreams, he was obviously Draco's boyfriend. There was no other explanation, because Draco would hardly be holding hands with a _boy_ if he did not sincerely love the bloke.

But then again, the thought of Draco actually being capable of loving someone was kind of farfetched.

Nevertheless, Draco sighed and made a few quick gestures. "Alright. This is my sister, Piper. She ought to be twenty-one now—"

Piper had to smile. Twenty-one? Where had _he_ been the past three years? She was about to turn twenty-four, for Christ's sake! But since she was a bit sensitive about her age, she preferred not to correct him. If they wanted to believe that she was only twenty-one, then fine with her.

"And this is my boyfriend—" Yep, there it was; _boy_ friend! "—Harry Potter."

Harry might have tried to say "Nice to meet you" and politely offer his hand for her to shake, but all she could hear was the name _Potter—_ and that was that. She became completely hysterical, because she was totally obsessed with wizards and witches that possessed true skills and real talent.

As she later on got to know Harry, though, she admitted that he was the best thing that had ever happened to Draco. They made such a beautiful couple, and they would take no shit from anyone! They were simply enjoying their time together, never bothering anyone else with it. She was actually jealous of her brother for nailing such a perfect gentleman and for leading the perfect life. For the first time ever, Piper could see the beauty in what was perfect, and she could honestly say that she wanted it for herself.

Watching her brother and his boyfriend kissing and cuddling and teasing each other and laughing together, she thought to herself: If this is 'perfect,' I really hope that it will come my way one day.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you so much for reading my story! =D I hope you have all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it, and don't forget to let me know what you think of it. ;)  
 _Love, Pipe._

WIP status on current stories/chapters will always be on my profile. Twitter: HaadogeiPipe.


End file.
